The Different Wolf
by DogDrawler
Summary: Now in Alpha School, an intersex wolf learns to fit in with the newly united pack. Some accept her. Others don't. But her uniqueness will spawn something extraordinary.
1. Prologue

**Prologue** 12-15-2015

From the start, her parents knew she was different. One might even say before then. But one thing's for sure. They did not expect it. Her name was Danielle or Dani for short. She was born on the fringes of the newly united pack. Because of this, she had almost no contact with other wolves. No friends. So her little secret would be taken as a bit more shocking.

Dani didn't want to hide it even though she hated the existence of it. Her parents were about to send her to Alpha school. What a disaster! Little did anyone know that her secret was about to be revealed, that **_she_** was technically a **_he_**.


	2. Chapter 1: Divided

**Chapter 1: Divided** 12-16-2015

"Alright! Attention!" the instructor yelled. The crowd of wolves surrounding me stopped their chatter immediately. I stayed quiet and perfectly still as the instructor came down from the boulder he was standing upon. He walked over to the top of a short hill next to another Alpha who was female.

"Hey, you guys in the back!" she yelled. "Shut your stupid damn mouths!" Those guys also stopped their chatter immediately. And just like that, she read our minds. "Now... I know what you're thinkin'... 'What? A pretty she-wolf cursing at me like that?' Well, I'm here to tell you there's more where that came from... because... in Alpha School, we don't care if you're pretty or... you got a cute butt or whatever. WE ARE GOING TO WORK YOU HARD! This is where past warriors have been and we intend to uphold their values whether you like or not! Gentlewolves, this is not just some camp... where you train to serve your pack. No, no, no. We're here to teach you life! Not just to serve our pack but all packs! You are going to learn how to become a true wolf..."

"Thank you Priscilla," said the male instructor. "That was much needed."

"Pleasure's all mine, Randy," she replied. Randy turned to us. As he started talking, a male wolf sitting next to me starting whispering in my ear. I was a bit startled at first.

"I like your mane," he complimented. I was a bit nervous talking to him. I've never really spoken with wolves around my age before.

"Oh, uhh... thank you very much. No one's ever said that to me before."

"Glad to be the first." he seemed to be a little nervous too. It made me feel a little better. "How did you make it that way?"

"Oh, uh, a few hours with a pine cone, some tree sap, and a dash of nectar." He chuckled. "Yeah, I, uh, tend to have a lot of time on my paws."

"Hm, what's your name?"

"Danielle, but my parents call me Dani."

"I'm Rocky."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," he said, smiling. "I hope we see each other again."

"Me too." I felt a twinge in my heart.

"Okay!" Randy shouted after he finished his speech that neither Dani nor Rocky heard whatsoever. "It's time we must split this group. Males follow me!" As he stepped down all the males in my group got up on all fours and walked towards him on the left. That's when my heart sank. After seeing Rocky leave me, Priscilla called upon the females to follow her on the right. I was so confused about what to do that I just stood where I was with my chin high and my eyes closed, hoping no one would notice me. I knew going here was a bad idea from the start! Why did my parents have to dump me here?!

Suddenly, one of the Alphas noticed me. It was Priscilla... and her face didn't look pleasant.

"You! Why are you just standing there?!"

"I'm sorry... I uhh... *sigh* oh, no..."

"Speak up!" she yelled straight in my face. There was spit under my eyes. "Alphas do not speak this quietly! If you need to say something, say it now or else I'm goin' to have you speak it in front of your whole class because something tells me it ain't an important problem!"

"No! It's just, uhh... umm... I don't know which instructor to go to!"

"Males to Randy! Females to me! Is it so hard?! What's your name?"

"Uhh... Dani?"

"Okay... Dani..." Her voice lightened up to a sarcastic tone. "That is a girl's name, correct?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Kay... What is in between your legs? Please... because I need to know because you... can't figure out your own gender! There are only two options, correct?!"

"Uhh..."

"CORRECT?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I was so scared. Who knew a she-wolf could be this scary?

"Then please tell me... What is in between your legs?" I didn't know what to answer. What would anyone do in this situation? All my heart told me was to tell the truth, so that's what I did.

"Okay! Okay! I have a penis! There, I said it!" The she-wolf in an instant shook her head. I don't think she took me seriously.

"That's it! I'm going to take a look myself!" She brought her head low to the ground and looked in between my back legs. I lifted my tail out of the way as I didn't want to hide it. I prepared for the worst. "I swear! The she-wolves they're producin' are getting dumber by the min—" I saw her blink a few more times. "Holy crap! What the heck is that?!"

"Umm..."

"Damn! I thought you were a she-wolf!" She got up.

"I am! Sort of."

"How long has that been there?" she asked.

"Uhh... All my life?"

"Damn it. You look and sound so much like the typical girls on this campus. I'm so sorry. I've never seen a hermaphrodite before. I'm probably makin' you nervous right now. Forgive me."

"It's alright. My parents had a similar reaction when I was born."

"I bet. How is it like to be a she-wolf with a dick? *clears throat* I'm sorry, penis. Excuse my language. I used to live in another pack."

"Well, when I was young, I really despised it. Even today I think it's really gross. It seems and feels really out of place and I could never understand the purpose of it for me."

"I see. Well, in the meantime, you're gonna have to stay here. I'm going to have to talk with the administrators to get this settled out, so we can put you in one of our groups."

"Is that gonna be a tough discussion?"

"You're a fucking she-wolf with a dick! What do you think?!" she yelled. I once again shriveled into nervousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Uniqueness

**Chapter 2: Uniqueness** 12-17-2015

It was noon by the time Priscilla came back. I had been sitting in the same exact spot for so long I thought I might fall to the ground and fall asleep.

"How did it go?" I asked her as she trotted over to me.

"Well, it took the board some convincing that you were real first but overall not bad."

"Where are they gonna have me?"

"They decided since you look and sound just like a she-wolf and that you even have a girl's name that it would be best to put you in with me and the rest of the females. so basically... you're a girl. No questions asked. Besides, don't you think you're a female?"

"Of course! I feel like one. I have the same interests as one. I'm into guys, not girls."

"Good. Follow me then." She took me across the campus to where the other girls were at. They were in this big crowd doing nothing but gossiping around and sleeping.

"HEY!" Priscilla got their attention. "Line up! Right now!" The girls scrambled to get in a single-file line. I quickly joined them. "I leave for a couple hours and all you girls are horsin' around! It looks like we're gonna have to do some hard stretches..." The girls around groaned. "But first I want everybody to get to know each other. Starting from the right end, I want each of you to say your names aloud one by one. Go!"

"Hi. I'm Jenny."

"Hello. I'm Briana."

"Hey, I'm Kayla"

"Hello, I'm Hope."

"Umm... Hi, uh, I'm Dani." All the girls looked at me. It's times like this I wish I wasn't shy.

After three more girls said their name, (Rita, Jacky, and Ariana) our instructor told us to stretch. She demonstrated by pushing her chest out and bringing out her back legs and tail. We did it like so. Next, she did the opposite, throwing her back end out and stretching her front legs. We did it... like so. Everybody seemed relieved like it was no biggie. But then she did the unthinkable.

"Alright Betas. Now I'm gonna teach ya' how to urinate." Everybody gasped.

"But Ms. Priscilla," said Ariana. "Don't we already know how to do that?"

"You mean that dumb position you learn as a pup? No. I'm gonna teach ya' how to do it right. Alpha females can't pee like that, especially if you're in a really intense situation. If so, it would be really time-consuming and the enemy could catch you right when you're doing your business. Trust me, it happens all the time to wolves who get jumped. I've seen it myself. The enemy isn't gonna care if you need to tinkle. He's gonna get you where you're weakest. Allow me to demonstrate young'uns." She stood straight up, putting her chin high, and just let go... She didn't even flinch, fidget, or hesitate. She just let it go... The girls and I were shocked. And that wasn't even the most shocking part. It was as if she forgot she was urinating in the first place as she continued talking to us after one of the girls asked a question.

"Um, where's the urinating posture?"

"Simple: there isn't one. If you need to go, do it whenever. You don't need to crouch down to piss, just stand and do it." All the while, she was still going. And Priscilla knew we were noticing that. "Another thing I must tell you girls: you're also gonna have to learn when to save your urine and when to let it go, whether you do it little by little every once and a while or all at once like I'm doing right now. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's the little things that may save your life one day. And for that, you girls need to practice."

"Practice?" said Rita. "How are we gonna do that if you said there is no urinating posture? Plus, what if some of us don't need to go?"

"Look at my face, Rita! Does it look like I give a crap if you don't need to go! That's because whether you like it or not, every wolf has some urine inside them at any point in time. And yes, there is no true urinating posture so that means that you girls will have to come up with your own. I don't care what it is as long as it is faster or more productive than that stupid thing you learn as pups. Now go practice!" Everybody then started coming up with their own things. Ariana chose to do it while running in circles. Hope chose to urinate while stretching. Briana decided to do it the same way as Priscilla did by just standing still.

Well, while everybody was doing their own thing, I just sat down and watched. That's when I saw a tree nearby. It gave me an idea. I heard that the male Alphas are all taught to have a universal way of doing things when urinating.

I walked up to the tree, lifted my back left leg, and just let loose...

Soon, this caught the eyes of the class.

"What the heck is that girl doing?" Briana said to Kayla.

"I think that's Dani," she replied.

"How is she able to do that?" Kayla shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a minute..." Kayla squinted her eyes and took a closer look. There was only one way I was able to do it. To aim, you needed a...

"PENIS!" Kayla screamed. "Dani has a penis! Eww!" She and the other girls were trembling. "We have a male pervert in this class!" she yelled at Priscilla.

"Now! Now class!" she cooed. "Calm down. She is not a male pervert. She is a Beta who belongs here."

"Then why does she have a... *gulp* Well... that?!"

"Calm down! Danielle is a rare type of female." I walked over to the instructor when I was done. "A special one, in fact. And now that I think of it, she has shown me something very clever. Since she has a sheath, it makes sense for her urinating posture to be the same as the Alpha males. She would be the first she-wolf to truly do only what males do: tree marking." This didn't make the other girls feel better I guess as they just looked at me like I was some freak of nature. "Anyway," Priscilla continued, "it's time we learn something else. Come on, class." All of us followed her, but a bunch of girls lagged behind on purpose to avoid me. I was about to feel really lonely until a she-wolf I haven't seen much came up to me.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Jenny."


	4. Chapter 3: Not Alone

**Chapter 3: Not Alone** 12-17-2015

"Oh, I'm—"

"I know who you are," said Jenny. "It's kind of obvious."

"I'm sorry." I tilted my head towards the ground.

"No, it's alright. You don't have to be shy. I think the same way Priscilla does, that you're special."

"Oh, thanks." I smiled.

"Hm."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Hit me."

"What do you think the males will think of me?"

"Of what? You having a sheath?" I was confused.

"What's a 'sheath'?" I asked.

"You don't know what a sheath is? It's that furry thing that sticks out like a tree branch in between your legs that holds your penis inside."

"Wait. So that floppy furry thing isn't the penis itself?"

"No. The true penis is inside like for all males. And it usually never comes out."

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked curiously.

"My parents are pack healers, so they often teach me of the different body parts we have."

"I see. When does the penis come out if it ever does?"

"Why do you want to know?" she answered with a question.

"I just want to know so I can avoid that. I don't want it to come out. Don't you know how gross that is? I think me being a she-wolf with a penis is gross enough."

"You never know," said Jenny. "Something like that could come in handy." I looked back at the other girls who looked disgusted at me. "What? Them? Don't listen to them. They're just not used to seeing an intersex wolf yet."

"Wait, is it that obvious?"

"Of course. Your penis sticks out like a sore paw." I blushed. "To be honest, I think yours is bigger than most guys out there."

"Why does size matter?" Jenny paused for a minute.

"Umm... According to what my dad told me, it's kind of one those things that males wolves like to brag about when talking to girls. I guess I wouldn't understand. My dad says I'm too young for that stuff."

"I wonder why."

"Me too."

Our class eventually stopped at the edge of a thick-looking forest. Priscilla turned towards everybody and began to speak again.

"Okay girls. I'm not going to go into the details of hunting until much later in the winter, but it's best I start with the basics now so you'll remember them because today is your first day and Betas always remember their first day, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" said everybody except me.

"Okay. There are multiple steps in hunting. Step one: tracking. To track, you must look for prints." Priscilla then made a pawprint in the dirt. "This is a print. There are many types of prints." Then she drew a caribou hoofprint. "This is what you're looking for." She showed the other prints of other animals to hunt. She also told them to watch out for moose because many wolves have died chasing them. "Remember to follow the fresh tracks because it means they're probably close or nearby but don't confuse this to prints in wet mud. Step two: waiting. Once you find the animal, find a place to hide. Make sure you're not too far because when it decides to run, you won't be able to reach it. Make sure you're not too close or else it will run away before you get a chance because it got your scent easily. Step three: running. When you're in a good spot where you can attack it, you should jump on its back, and try to kill it. Sometimes, you will miss and it'll run away. That's when you have to run after it. Now, when you run in a pack, there will be a formation you run in. In the formation, there are sections or places that the pack leader will assign to you or simply tell you to be in depending on what you're good at. When you run, you are to stay in that certain place. There are many places. In a basic formation, which has five wolves, there are five places such as: leader also known as captain, rear flanker which is behind the leader, left flanker which is left of the leader, right flanker which is right of the leader, and outflanker which is either right or left of the rear flanker. Step four: killing. Make sure you always jump on its back. It's the only part of the animal that can't shake or kick you off while it's running. Stay away from the legs! Once you're on its back, you have to try to kill it by biting it the neck. Blood will come out and the animal should fall and die on the ground. Then you drag it back to the pack along with your runningmates. Got it?" All of us nodded. "Okay. Demonstrate!" she ordered. She walked out of the way to reveal a caribou grazing almost a mile away in the dark forest. We all hesitated. "Well? Bite that caribou's ass!" she ordered again. All of us ran.

"Oh, this is going to be so hard," I said to Jenny who ran next to me.

"You'll do fine. Here, I'll help you get on the caribou." Soon, the caribou saw us coming and ran for its life, probably overwhelmed by the numbers of wolves heading straight towards it. I tried my best to avoid the trees everywhere. This was like the thickest forest I've ever been in.

Luckily, the caribou was young and couldn't run very fast. I was somehow ahead of everybody in my class, and it seemed that I would be the one to take the first strike. Seizing my opportunity, I leaped in the air with the help of Jenny and landed on the caribou's bottom with my claws digging into its buttocks. I was trying to hang on. I climbed my way up on its back and thought about heading to the neck where I would take the finishing blow.

But then, out of nowhere, a second wolf jumped and landed right next to me. It wasn't Jenny. It was Briana. And she seemed really determined to beat me to its neck. As the rest of the class was still chasing this thing from behind, I was racing to the neck as I had competition from another Beta.

"Get outa' my way, Dani!" she yelled, shoving my side. She was trying to push me off! I moved my body to the side where I was blocking her way. Briana then tried to go _under_ my body to bypass me or kick me off; however, when she did this, I felt a tingling sensation. She accidentally smacked her own face into my sheath. It hurt so bad that I sort of stood up on the caribou in pain. That's when Briana looked up to see what had hit her in the face, and she saw nothing but my sheath dangling and swaying in the wind an inch away from her nose. Her reaction to it was unsurprising. "Ahhh! Eww! Get away from me! Eww! Get away from me!" She then did the stupidest thing ever. With her paw, she punched my sheath hard. I felt my penis inside hurt so much. I couldn't take this anymore. I simply slid down the side of the caribou headfirst and landed in the dirt while a bunch of she-wolves still chasing the caribou including Jenny ran past me. A few minutes later, Briana took the winning kill.

I was hurting so bad. I didn't know how because I've never gotten hurt down there before. I was starting to hate Briana more and more as the seconds passed by.

I sat down and just held my sheath in my paws. I started blowing at it to hopefully ease the pain. My sheath was red. That's when Jenny turned back and came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"No... Briana hit my penis real hard..."

"Why would she do that?"

"She panicked and did it! I don't know! It all happened so fast!"

"Here, let me take a look."

"No! Are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

"Dani! I'm not being a pervert! I'm asking you as a mature wolf and the daughter of a pack healer! Let me see, so I can help you." I opened my legs. She started poking around with her front paws as I laid on my back.

"Hey!"

"Calm down! I'm just messaging it to make you feel better." She put her paw on the base of it and slowly began rubbing upwards, stroking it. "There. Is it getting better?"

"Yes, actually," I said. "I think that's enough." I got back on all fours. "How did you learn how to do that?" I asked.

"My mom's really smart," she answered. "She said she used to do this to my father once whenever he was having a bad day."


	5. Chapter 4: False Love

**Chapter 4: False Love** 1-(12-13)-2016

"Lunch!" howled Randy. We and the male wolves met at the rendezvous point where we gathered our kills and dug in. But before that, Priscilla and Randy ate first, and they ate a large portion, saying:

"Only the highest shall eat first! You mustn't mistake this." We understood and nodded our heads before eating what was left. I sat next to Rocky.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hello."

"How is your first day going so far?" he asked.

"Weird."

"Weird? How so?" I closed my legs tightly.

"Uhh... I don't know. I guess it's the unusually warm weather."

"Hm... Hey, can you come with me?"

"What?"

"We have break right now. Go take some food and we can talk."

"Uh, okay." I grabbed some extra pieces of meat with my muzzle and brought it to where he was leading me.

He brought me inside a nearby den that happened to be empty. We both sat down facing each other. I placed my piece of meat nearby. Then the unthinkable commenced as I felt a sensation that drew my pain away. After about a minute, I pushed him back and frowned.

"Sorry..."

"Why did you kiss me?!" I began to panic uncontrollably. "This is so wrong... soooo wrong..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?"

"Yeah... See, my parents always talked about how they met and fell in love at first sight. I wanted to see if 'love' is true..."

"Isn't love always true?"

"No, I mean real love. The stuff that gives you that tingly feeling."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "We're just Betas, Alphas in training. We've hardly exited puppyhood; we're in our adolescence. Besides, we just met! You must be crazy!"

"Isn't that what love is to all of us? Craziness? Why wait? We have time to meet again." I couldn't believe him. I remember Mom talking about how some wolves would try to overstep their boundaries because they never figured out how relationships worked. She never really talked about how the sex part worked though.

"No, no... no... It doesn't feel right. This seems too fast." I was scared. My heart was pounding. Was this how puppies were made? Mom never said it went this fast. Shouldn't sex happen after Alpha School. I didn't know what to think.

"How can you say that?" he asked while tilting his head to one side. He looked really tipsy or something. He had a half-smile with his eyes half-closed. I wasn't sure to trust him. But perhaps this was how Mom and Dad were. "How can you say it doesn't feel right? It feels incredible!" He leaned in and gave me another kiss. I had never been kissed by someone I wasn't related to. It was really weird. Yet somehow I did feel the slight tingly feeling he had described... and well... it was growing the longer he kept his lips on mine. Once again I pushed away.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm sorry it's just... I feel that we are rushing. Don't we have to get to know each other first? Like develop a bond? Isn't that what a relationship is?"

"We don't need to know each other," he said, shaking his head. "This is how it's always been. My parents said this was exactly what happened to them. Think about it: does you knowing that my favorite color is blue make pups?"

"I guess not," I admitted. He was starting to make sense. Why do we need to do all those things?

"Right. We don't need to know our personalities to mate. We can just do it and move on. Come on, Dani. We can enjoy ourselves. Let's do it..." He jumped on top of me and began licking all over my face. He was breathing heavily.

"Gosh, you are so beautiful..." I blushed. I didn't know I looked appealing to the males. I played into him and kissed him. An explosion of emotion rushed through me. It felt so good!

"Can we mate, please? We can just move on and forget about this." I felt so good when he starting licking and kissing all over me. I said yes. But then something occurred to me. I totally forgot I was a hermaphrodite and that he didn't know! Crap!

I stood up immediately with my tail in between my hind legs.

"Sorry, I can't right now..."

"What? What happened?"

"I JUST CAN'T!" I yelled.

"Okay... Okay..." He backed off and allowed me to leave the den. I stopped right outside.

"Tomorrow?"

"Uhh, I don't think so..."

"What not?"

"I just can't..."

"Wait... is it because it doesn't feel right?"

"No! It feels really good, and I want to mate with you, but I just can't. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if we mate within the week," he said.

"Uh..."

"Is there something you're hiding from me? I see your tail is way low."

"NO! I mean, yes... but I don't want to tell you..."

"Is it personal?" I nodded. "Oh... I understand..."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be... It's just... you can mate with any male you want here. I thought since I'm a male and we compete for she-wolves that you would be mine. You are so stunningly perfect. I wanted to mate so bad ever since my first masturbation..."

"Master-what?" I had never the word. It sounded like a curse word.

"It's a thing my Dad taught me ever since I was a pup. He came from a harsh background, and he told me it was a way to give yourself that 'tingly' feeling so you could have an idea of what mating would be like. Only male wolves can do it."

"I'm sorry, Rocky. I can't."

"I know. I just wished you would be the one. You're so nice, and you have a good-looking body, good for mating with. I wanted to get to you before the other males did or before you chose one."

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, I won't ask any other males to mate with."

"Really? You would do that?" His smile returned. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Suddenly, the Alphas declared that the break was over. Rocky and I gathered with the rest of the Betas. I was holding my urine inside tightly as he sat next to me. I did not want him to know. It was too embarrassing. He would freak out and disdain me and probably never want to mate with me again.

"There you are Dani," said Priscilla. "No lollygagging. I don't want you to get lost now. Alright, class! We and the males are going to do something together, and you guys are going to have to learn to work as a team." The class moaned.

"Yeah," continued Randy. "We don't care if you're tired. A true Alpha works twice as hard then he or she is capable of... and then some... So... without further ado, we shall work as a single unisex group. Y'all ready?" Rocky and I exchanged glances.


	6. Chapter 5: Mother

**Chapter 5: Mother** 1-14-2016

It was nighttime. I couldn't sleep. After our teamwork practice, the instructors took us to a group of small dens where we were supposed to sleep for the night, but I could not sleep. Not after a long day full of many experiences.

Many Betas were partnered up in a den. Luckily, I wasn't. I didn't want wolves to hear me talk to myself.

Rocky slept in another den nearby. I could hear him snoring. I didn't know what to think of him. He had asked me to mate with him. I guess that's how love works. I guess this means I love him. Then... once again that tingly feeling flew through my cold body. It was chilly outside. It warmed me. Yeah... I love him... He gave me pleasure... He's the only one who told me how puppies were made... I have to love him...

Out of nowhere, the last wolf I'd expect in the entire world came into my den.

"Hello, sweetie..." She knew I was awake. It was Mom...

I turned around and got on all fours. Mom sat down in front of me and hugged me.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Sorry to be here so late, sweetie." Her voice was soft in the quietness of the night. The moonlight shined her back and ricocheted, lighting up the walls of the den a bit. "I had to wait for the instructors to approve of me before I could walk on training grounds. I wanted to see how you're doing. Are you okay?"

"Um, yes Mom. I just can't sleep."

"I'm sorry sweetie... Did umm... anyone find out about your um... oddity?"

"No," I lied. "Except our teacher, Priscilla, who took pity on me. We managed to keep it a secret."

"Good. You know I love you, and I hope for the best." She gave me a short kiss on the cheek. It reminded me of Rocky... "I know training to become an Alpha is difficult, but I know you can do it. You're my unique daughter. You're my little pup."

"I'm not a pup anymore," I said, looking up into her eyes.

"I know... You grow up so fast. You're almost as big as me."

"Ow!" I closed my hind legs tightly. My "oddity" was throbbing... thanks to Briana. Mom looked worried.

"What's wrong? Is it your—?"

"Yes! Yes!" I yelled in pain.

"Let me take a look, sweetheart." I blocked Mom's way. She seemed unhappy about it.

"Sweetie, let me see. You can't hide from me. I'm your mother. I've seen it since your birth; there's no reason to be shy." I gave her access. She examined it. "What happened?"

"Umm... I was running with my hunting group, and, well... I fell on a rock, I guess," I lied again. Although she was my mother, and I held her in great esteem, I still didn't want Mom poking around me like a pack healer. It was unnatural and embarrassing. Before Alpha School, I hardly talked about my oddity with my parents. We sort of just accepted how things were and went along with it. I never liked my oddity as I've said. I've mostly kept quiet about it until now.

"Hm," Mom went. She continued to stare at it. She looked worried as it was red from Briana.

"What is it? Will I be okay?" I asked her.

"No, you're fine." I was relieved. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just... You sure have your father's penis..."

"Huh?" I blushed.

"You look a lot like me, but the one major thing you have from your father is this..." She nodded and looked down towards the ground almost like she knew what she said sounded really strange. "The one major thing you have from your father is this. And your father's penis is what give me you, so... when I saw yours, it reminded me of your birth... It was the happiest time of my life. My one and only Danielle..."


	7. Chapter 6: Hiding Part 1

**Chapter 6: Hiding Part 1** 1-(18-19)-2016

The next day was tough. We had to run laps around the practice field. Then our aching bodies had to stretch the way Priscilla taught us. "Keep movin'," she'd say. "I don't wanna hear a single complaint outta' any of you girls!" Then we had to do leg rumbles for about ten minutes, followed by repeating the whole process two more times before break. I was hurting so much. I had to urinate really bad. But before I could go on a nearby tree, Priscilla stopped me.

"Dani! Don't you dare lift that leg of yours!"

"What?"

"Randy's taken that tree. He needs to have his scent there for a demonstration." She gestured to the males who practicing something on the far end of the field.

"Where am I supposed to go then?"

"There's a tree near the boys. Do your businesses there."

"Okay." While walking away, I heard one of the girls ask Priscilla something.

"Why can't she just let it loose like you tell us to do?"

"Because, Kayla, Dani is special and needs a special urinating posture. And for that, she needs a tree."

I came up to the small, skinny tree near the boys. They had just finished their practice and had begun their break. In no time, Rocky noticed me.

"Hey, Dani. How's it going? Watcha' doin' here?" he asked. I blushed. I couldn't go with him watching me.

"I uhh... need to do my business..."

"Oh. Oh. Okay." He stood there and stared at me. "You gonna go?"

"*clears throat* I need you uhh... to turn around..."

"Turn around? Why? We're all wolves here. What, you think I'm going to judge you? I'm mature."

"You don't understand. Just... Rocky... Please..."

"Alright, alright..." He turned his body completely around. Two seconds later, he turned back. "Wait, why do you need this tree. You're a female?"

"Just... none of your business!" He turned again, smiling. I lifted my right hind leg and relieved myself on the bark of the tree.

"I know you're hiding something," he said. "I don't get why you don't just tell me. If we're gonna be mates, we need to trust each other."

"I know, but this isn't exactly what you think it is."

"I think I know exactly what it is." I finished urinating.

"Okay, I'm done." He quickly walked towards me and kissed me again, his passionate lips against mine. When we separated, my heart raced. I tightened my legs.

"I love you. We need to escape this place. Come with me. We can start own pack and live impossible dreams! Maybe then you don't have to be embarrassed to show me your secret." It took me a while to respond.

"Slow down..."

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes. I'm scared. Your talk about love and runaway dreams... It's terrifying. I'm only hesitating about everything because it's something deep within me; I have guilt and nostalgia. Nothing feels right anymore."

"Do you want to be at Alpha School?"

"Kinda'. If we're gonna start a pack someday, shouldn't we know a thing or two about how to raise a family or—" He came over and hugged me. I was a little startled and taken aback. I soon heard what I thought was crying...

"I can't stand it here. Or at least I can't stand being here with you. My urges tell me to mate with you, to exploit you, to... make you happy, to howl a song to you, a song about you. I love you too much. You so precious in my life I guess I'm frustrated by the truth that I live here... or maybe the opposite... I don't know. I don't know anymore." I backed away, and he dropped to the ground on his stomach. A couple of the males were staring at us in confusion. I didn't know what to think. Should I tell him my secret?


	8. Chapter 7: Briana's Plan

**Chapter 7: Briana's Plan** 7-7-2016

The next day, after doing drills after drills, Briana of all wolves had asked me and Jenny to meet her during break. My penis still throbbed and I wasn't sure if I could trust her. But seeing that I didn't have much to lose, I placed my bets that she would be a sensible wolf.

"Welcome, Dani. Where's Jenny?"

"Priscilla told her to do more tree squats, so she's going to be gone for a while. Why did you call me up?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize." What she said took me aback.

"What?" I didn't think she was really a mean wolf. She just doesn't seem like the kind of wolf to apologize.

"Yes, my actions were stupid, and I promise not to do that again." She seemed sincere and firm.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course. It's all good."

"Thank you. I lied to you by the way." My heart raced.

"Lied to me? About what? That you're sorry?"

"No, you idiot. Of course not. I lied about why I wanted you here. It's not apologizing. I just thought we needed to get on the same level first."

"First for what?"

"I plan on doing something."

"Is it immoral?"

"Somewhat. I want you to help me."

"Why do you need my help? What does this gotta with what your plan?"

"Dani, you have a penis. Something no other she-wolf has. It might be gross but I think it might be effective for making a symbol. I can imagine it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Symbol? What are you talking about?"

"You don't get it. Dani, I'm planning on ditching this place to make my own pack. This place sucks. I want you and Jenny to come with me. Jenny is smart. She'll rule by my side and maintain internal affairs. I want you to be the figurehead because you're weird. And from what Jenny has told me despite what other wolves may say, weirdness actually attracts attention. You could help bring more wolves to my cause." I could not believe what I was hearing. "Imagine it, Dani. I know you must feel rejected here. To tell you the truth, I reject you. You're an abomination of nature. But you can be a _good_ abomination of nature if you join me." She started inching uncomfortably close to me. "Instead of being hated, you can be revered on just how strange you are."

"Briana, are you on fermented berries? This is insane. You can't just desert. What would your parents say?"

"I have none. I'm an orphan. Besides, this is happening with or without you. All my friends are joining me, almost the entire class. And some of them have brothers in the male class who are coming as well."

"Jenny isn't joining you. I know that."

"Shut up! You don't know anything! I gave you a sweet offer, and you decline for no real reason. Why? I will never know. I guess to you it must feel wrong or something. Just because something feels wrong doesn't mean it is." I started to think of Rocky and what I said to him about mating. In a sense, Rocky had made a similar argument the other day. Just because something feels wrong doesn't mean it is. Was that how it was? This argument has come up twice now, and this is starting making me wonder if I should just accept it already. Maybe I should join Briana. I think I know enough Alpha stuff to get me by. All we've been doing is working out really.

"Hold on, Briana. I think I'll consider your offer." But how will I explain this to Mom? I guess she would be excited. I finally would be heading out into the real world, having a respected position in a pack. It just wouldn't be our pack. We've only been at Alpha School for a few days. I think I'm ready. I wonder what Jenny would think. She's the only one who came closest to a friend to me. I couldn't just leave her.


	9. Chapter 8: Hiding Part 2

**Chapter 8: Hiding Part 2** 7-8-2016

Later in the day, while one instructor was teaching us history, Rocky tapped on my shoulder. He must've noticed it too. Usually, I was very interested in history class and seemed to soak every lesson but today was a different day. Rocky usually sat behind me, and I guess he could tell if there was something off with me.

It was because of Priscilla. In one of her urination lessons, she said we needed to "exercise" our bladder, so she told us to hold it in for a period of time to stretch the "bladder muscles." Initially, I thought this was going to be easy. She said because I have male genitalia, I have a much bigger bladder than the rest of the girls; therefore, I can hold a lot more for longer, but I think she overestimated the amount of liquid she gave me. Everyone had to drink about two quarts of water before we started the day, but I was given three times that amount. "Don't worry, Dani," Priscilla had told me. "You might have more of a urine capacity than the males. We never know unless we push the limits." But ironically, as everyone else seemed okay, I seemed like I was gonna burst at any minute. I guess the only good news is that now I have an excuse to keep my hind legs closed.

"Yes?" I said after Rocky tapped on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? You seem on edge." The boys had this same challenge too but not nearly as difficult as the females.

"It's the holding challenge," I said to Rocky. "I think our instructor gave me too much."

"Nonsense. You probably have a higher tolerance. You'll be fine."

"EXCUSE ME!" growled the instructor. "I am teaching a history class! You! What's your name?" I stood up, holding my legs tight. I heard half the class giggle. Some of the Betas here didn't know about my oddity, most of them were males from Randy's class. "Come up here with me." I walked to the front of the class where she was.

"My name is Dani."

"Well, Dani. Explain to me and the class why you're being so disruptive."

"Umm..." I looked at Rocky. I was so nervous. "Uh, I was just reminding Rocky... the various events that happened with the united pack during its first thirty years. He um... has a lower tolerance for maintaining the amount of information he can absorb without losing it. Isn't that right, Jenny?" She didn't know what I was talking about but still got the memo.

"Uh, yes of course. I could overhear them." The instructor wasn't buying it. She wasn't a dumb cookie.

"Hm. You know, Dani. We have a penalty for Betas who give out falsehoods." I sat down. She walked behind me and started sniffing the back of my neck. It became so weird, and my classmates in front of me had their jaws dropped. Was this instructor a homosexual pedophile? Then she started awkwardly nibbling my ears and instantly everyone including me knew what was she meant by penalty. One of the worst punishments at Alpha School is when you have another wolf come and bite a piece of your ear off. The scarred ear is supposed to act as a constant reminder to not do the bad thing you were punished for. But such a punishment was for serious lies, not playful or harmless ones like right now. I guess the history instructor was trying to warn me of what could happen. Still, I had a feeling she was homosexual. I hope she realizes that there's no need to make it weird. Words were enough.

"Yes. I know," I replied. She let go of my ear. A sharp pain came from my lower stomach area.

"Please tell the class what really happened."

"Umm... Can I go outside real quick? I need to go!" I started holding with my paws down. My eyes were closed shut and my teeth bared as the pain spread. I began to take deep breaths. Half the class, especially the Betas whom I didn't know that well, looked at me like a shocked father watching a birth take place.

"Stop playing around!" ordered the teacher, annoyed.

Suddenly, I felt the sphincter under my bladder simply give up under the tremendous pressure, and I felt a river of liquid flow through the small tube directly into my "oddity" in milliseconds. Almost as quickly, using one of my paws, I pinched the end of my sheath which began to swell as urine poured into the penis inside. The pain I had simply moved downward. And amazingly, no one noticed.

"PLEASE!" I said. "I'm begging you!"

"I think she really needs to go," said Kayla. But then I saw Briana cover her mouth.

As soon as I could tell the instructor was starting to realize I wasn't joking, I began to quickly waddle over to the mouth of the cave with no questions asked, moving around my classmates. This cave was also where some of the instructors prepared kills, and there were smooth rock slabs on the ground with tiny pools of caribou blood smeared on it. I tried to move around these as I headed outside but as my luck would have it, I slipped on one of them, lost grip of my penis as I fell on my back, and watched some of my classmates look at me in utter shock as they watched urine rush out of my sheath's opening and cover my chest and stomach. My penis sprayed all over the stone slab. And since my penis was now pointed toward the crowd while I was on my back with my legs spread out, everyone had a clear view of what was happening. Regarding the wolves who didn't know I was a hermaphrodite including the teacher, I don't wanna describe the look on their faces. For some of them, I couldn't try because they ran out of the den before I could read their expressions.

A minute later, I stood up and far more pee came out with gravity now doing the work. I didn't wanna move anymore. The class just stared at me as I got low to the ground in the original urinating posture I learned as a pup. I was crying hard. Almost everyone will know about me now. Briana was right. I need to join her. This pack will always remember me as a weirdo clutz. A normal life wasn't possible here anymore.

It took me three more minutes to finally get rid of all the urine. There was a huge puddle of it in the history class den. I knew with a puddle that large, my scent was probably gonna be there permanently. Year after year, the history class would pass down my disturbing story. I honestly would rather have my ears bitten than this. I hear that some adults brag about how many nicks and holes they have in their ears from being bad in Alpha School. What happened today is something I'll never brag about.


	10. Chapter 9: First Erection

**Chapter 9: First Erection** 7-8-2016

It was dusk. I was crying in my cave. The yellowness of the sky reminded me of the urine puddle, and it made me more upset. I've never liked my penis. Now, I hate it.

I got on my back and looked down my stomach and stared straight at it, my legs wide open. The sheath's opening was pointed right at my face. Although it was closed, I felt like I could see inside the tube anyway. There's was nothing but wrongness, pointlessness, and good-for-nothingness in there. I had teats. I could bear milk to pups, but I couldn't birth them. It made me sick. I could act like a mother, but I never could be a true mother.

I grabbed my sheath with my paw and squeezed it to feel the penis inside. I felt bumps where the fleshy tube inside was wider, especially one bump near the base, close to my testicles. It almost felt like two bumps. I rubbed it and an incredible wave of emotions came through my body. I breathed deeply and almost forgot why I hated being a hermaphrodite. My sheath began to slightly expand, but not because of urine. The penis inside was expanding. I wasn't sure how but unlike the last time where I felt pain, this was the opposite; it was pleasure.

Suddenly, somebody came into my den. I didn't care to stop or hide myself. I was having too much pleasure.

"Dani... Why didn't you tell me?" said Rocky. I didn't answer him. All I did was quietly moan and twitch my hind legs. "Dani... Are you masturbating?"

"I guess so," I answered. My eyes were tightly closed. I had a grin on my face.

"I still love you. I know you're different, but that's why I love you. We need to run away from this place."

"I love you too. And I agree, we need to get outta' here. This place is nothing but a nightmare. I know where we can go. Briana is deserting along with many others. Come with me!" I opened my eyes. All the while, I was still rubbing my sheath. I was no longer afraid of Rocky's love. So what if it was immature? I'm leaving this place where society will be different. It's only "immature" in the interpretations of this pack. But I reject those interpretations. I can love whenever I want, and I do not foresee any consequences. I don't see reasons why not even if it's weird. Besides, I'm a weird freak of nature anyway. It only makes sense.

"Of course, sweetie!" He walked up to my head on the ground and kissed me from above. I didn't push him away this time. It was the best kiss I've ever had. This time we both were in love and this passion improved our relationship. "Whoa!" Rocky exclaimed as he looked down my stomach and saw a grand sight happening before his very eyes. I looked down and watched in amazement.

My sheath expanded even more until a pink fleshy tube poked through the opening. I could only assume it was the real penis! It kept growing, moving toward my face until two bumps came out of the sheath. It was the bumps I rubbed earlier! It resembled my testicles but it was pink and fleshy. Was it extra testicles?

The opening of the penis was pointed straight to my face. I looked straight at it. I was terrified yet mesmerized. I had never seen this before in all of my life. The opening of the penis stared at me like a black eye trying to haunt me. The tube was wide enough that I could somewhat see inside. Inside and outside, there were veins poking out like my penis had its own blood pressure. My penis was definitely under pressure, but I wasn't sure how or why it didn't really hurt.

My penis was stiff, and it rested on my stomach as I laid down on my back. Then, the "double-bump," as I began to call it, shrunk, and my penis started shrinking and slipping back in the sheath. It kept slipping back and shrinking until the opening of the penis met with the opening of the sheath. The pressure I had was gone. Everything became normal. My sheath shrunk to its original size and became as squishy and limp as a piece of grass waving about in the wind.

"Wow..." I was beyond words.

"I've never seen that before. I've masturbated almost all my life, and that's never happened to me." Rocky was stunned.

"It must only happen to me. It felt so good but so wrong. I guess it's another oddity I have to deal with..."


	11. Chapter 10: Away

**Chapter 10: Away** 7-8-2016

The next morning, I walked into Jenny's den. I shook her to wake her up.

"Dani! What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Why now? Can it wait tomorrow? It's too early in the morning."

"It's important. I wouldn't wake you before training starts unless it was that."

"I guess you're right..." She stood up and sat down in front of me. Her eyes were half-open. "This better be important."

"Okay. It's about Briana. She's leaving!"

"What?"

"Yeah. She's starting her own pack. Many Betas have joined her. And she has invited us to come because she finds us invaluable to her cause."

"Oh, my goodness. You gotta be kidding me. I knew Briana was crazy but...not this crazy."

"We clearly didn't know Briana that well. Apparently, she's been planning this for a while."

"But why? Why leave? Doesn't she have a family?" she asked.

"She's an orphan. And she doesn't care about her foster parents."

"My goodness... I hope she knows what she's doing. The real world is a dangerous place if you don't know what you're doing. I don't want her to get hurt or anything like that. Good thing we're safe and sound here, my friend." She calmed down a bit, but I wasn't going to allow that.

"Actually, I'm going with her." A short silence occurred.

"Wait. You're serious? Don't joke with me."

"Jenny, I'm not joking. That's the real reason I came here. I wanted to tell you that I'm going and... I want you to come with me."

"You're out of your mind, Dani! Listen to yourself! Why leave this place? We are learning to be good wolves, educated Alphas. You wanna throw all that away and run onto the unpredictable woods? I'm concerned about you."

"Jenny, I'm surprised you don't understand. Yesterday, I made a fool of myself. This place has been nothing but a fucking hellhole!" Jenny gasped. It was the first time I truly cursed.

"Dani... Please... You're my only friend here. Who will I have if you leave?"

"That's why I want you to come. Briana promises us high positions in the pack. I'm sorry. I'm not staying here."

"Dani, think about this..."

"I have. It's you who needs to think about things."

"What about your family? Is it worth scaring them to death?"

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm sorry. I can't jeopardize my education. I don't want my parents to worry about me."

"Okay. See you then. We're leaving today. Bye, my friend."

"Bye..." I saw tears falling on her cheeks. I couldn't take it. I hugged her before I left.

 **Later...**

I went to my parents' den on the outskirts of the pack. They were good parents. I planned on leaving them a note: a bone with text I gnawed on it. I left it in between their sleeping bodies. It read:

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I love you so much and everything you have done for me. And because I love you two, I wrote this letter to inform you of a proposition I have accepted. I and many other Betas have deserted this pack in seek of a better life. Please, don't come looking for me. I have enough experience to hunt and find food for myself. I can also scent mark. I am ready for the wilderness._

 _Don't worry about me like you always do. My "oddity" continues to be a nuisance as usual though. You were wrong, Mom, when you said it would be easy to hide it. Everybody knows now and most of them, I presume, despise me. I'm seeking a better life. I'm going to be famous now. And I wanna thank you for birthing me into this world. It's a cruel world, but I know you had no choice in that. Bye. I will always remember you guys._

 _Sincerely, Danielle_

 _P.S. I have a mate now. We love each other dearly._

 _P.P.S. Our history teacher was a creepy homosexual._

 _P.P.P.S. Dad, is it true that my "oddity" is bigger than yours because that's what Mom said. She also said mine reminds her of you sometimes._


End file.
